Unbelievable
by Apheleia
Summary: [one-shot] They didn't meet by him saving her from a moving object and then landing on top of her. They weren't best friends. They weren't enemies. Neither of their reputations preceded them. It wasn't a jealous third party that eventually got between them. So maybe one of the only cliches that can really be applied to them is the most obvious one—falling in love.


A long, dejected sigh emanated from May Maple.

_This is the kind of time where I need someone to spill everything to,_ thought the brunette wryly. ..._It_ _should be a guy so they can tell me what exactly is going through _his _mind..._

At the thought of _him_ again, May scowled.

The scowl held for a moment.

Then it collapsed into a frustrated groan as she flipped onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow.

* * *

_A frown tugged at May's lips. Her foot tapped impatiently on the sidewalk outside of the house hosting the post-Homecoming party. She angrily wondered where Leaf was and _when _they were going to _leave_...especially since it was already__—she checked her phone—_three thirty_ in the_ morning.

"_Hey," came a voice, jarring her from her thoughts. May turned to look at the source, a white-shirted, black-pantsed chartreuse-haired guy leaning casually against a streetlight. "Waiting for someone, too?"_

"_Yeah," replied May, taking a few steps in his direction for conversational purposes._

They didn't meet by locking eyes from across the room and being captivated at first sight.

_He nodded in understanding and smirked. _"_Sucks to be the responsible one among your friends, huh?"_

"_Guess so," said May, shrugging. "I suppose you're the responsible one, too?"_

"_Nah. That's too cliche." He flicked his hair. "Look at me__—a__ttractive _and _nice? I've got enough girls on me as is." He paused to smile at May's dumbfounded expression. "Kidding."_

They didn't meet by him saving her from a moving object and then landing on top of her.

_May crossed her arms with a huff. _"_For your information, mister, I love cliches! And you're wrong__...bad boys are just as cliche as good ones!"_

_Chuckling, he shook his head. He held out a hand._

"_I'm Drew."_

Neither of their reputations preceded them.

_She grinned and reciprocated the gesture. _

"_May."_

But it was still a beginning.

* * *

_How is it that sometimes, even if you really want to do something, you won't let yourself do it? _May wondered grumpily after a few minutes of tossing, turning, and pleading for her brain to let her sleep.

With a sigh, the brunette pushed herself up onto an elbow. She reached for her phone, the nearest source of decent entertainment, and soon began absentmindedly scrolling through her inbox.

Before she knew it, she was staring at a message. A message she had received days ago. A message she had read dozens of times. A message she hadn't replied to.

A message that tore at her heart.

* * *

_May and Drew trailed a little ways behind the rest of their friends as they exited the theater, but were discussing the movie just the same_.

"_And when he ran all the way to the airport just to ask her to forgive him! That was _so_—"_

"—_Unrealistic__?"_

They weren't best friends.

_May huffed. _"_I was _about _to say _cute. _Cliches like that__—"_

"—_Are unbelievable." He paused. "Her forgiveness was unrealistic."_

"_Was, too! People forgive and forget all the time!"_

They weren't enemies.

"_Right...because people forgive other people _that _easily__ for emotionally destroying them__ like he did." He scoffed and flicked his fringe. "That's why I don't believe in love."_

"_It...it happens, Drew!" she maintained stubbornly. "If you really care about someone, __you'll forgive them. Just watch, someday, you're going to be in a situation like that, and _then _you'll appreciate it!"_

_He scoffed again. _"_Right."_

But their conversations were still interesting.

* * *

May remembered reading certain books in past English classes. She remembered always thinking she had understood everything upon her first readthrough; later, it always turned out that there had been double entendres and misleading trickery she had missed.

"_I know youve been ignoring me these past couple of weeks. Im sorry, ok? Maybe I'm asking too much, but I just wanna go back to normal again__—and i__ know thats what you want too."_

The message wasn't double entendres or misleading trickery.

The problem is that it couldn't be more clear, thought May bitterly as she pressed her lips into a thin line. A few seconds and a sigh later, May pressed a button on the side of the device, locking it. She was about to put the phone back onto her dresser when the screen suddenly lit up and the body vibrated for a short moment, signaling the arrival of a new message.

Upon seeing the name of the sender, May's heart plunged.

Her eyes glanced at the clock beside her bed. The neon light displayed 3:28 AM. Her brow furrowed.

_What could he possibly be doing up at three in the morning? _wondered May tiredly as she unlocked her phone, ignoring the ball of anxiety that had suddenly spawned in her stomach.

* * *

"_You looked cold!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Give it back tomorrow!"_

"_Take it now, stupid!"_

"_Why, does it make you uncomfortable?"_

"_As long as you don't mind getting it back smelling like unicorns and rainbow and girl!"_

_May watched the shrinking back of Gary Oak until he was definitely out of earshot before turning to Leaf, a perplexed expression on her face. _"_Okay...what's going on between you and Gary?"_

Their school wasn't engaged in stereotypical clique wars.

"_Nothing," said Leaf, shrugging as she slipped on the sweatshirt Gary had just tossed to her._

"_You keep seducing each other in public."_

"_It's part of a bet. We're trying to make each other uncomfortable."_

They weren't matchmaking their friends.

"_Right..." said May suggestively. "A bet? How cliche."_

_Leaf snorted. _"_What about you and that Drew kid? You guys would make a cute couple," she mused._

Their friends weren't matchmaking them.

"_N-no! We're just friends."_

"_Right..." mimicked Leaf. "How cliche."_

_May rolled her eyes._

But most of all, they didn't make a stupid bet about trying to make each other uncomfortable.

* * *

May blinked at the two words printed on the screen.

"_Look outside."_

By stretching her neck and slightly twisting her torso, May was able to peer out of her window without leaving her bed. The neighborhood was still quiet and dark, the only exceptions being the streetlights and raging thunderstorm. May could make out the vague outlines of her front yard, the garden hose, the motionless figure on their lawn, the sidewalk—

Wait.

Motionless figure on their lawn?

_Wait..._

May's eyes flickered down to her phone, which was still displaying Drew's text. Slowly, realization sank in and her mini panic attack dissipated.

Her breath caught and her suspicions were confirmed when a car passed by and its headlights illuminated the figure for a brief second. That brief second was all May needed to recognize the emerald hair, see him looking up at her bedroom window, and read the message he was holding up.

"**Come down**_._"

May stared at his now-dark figure in disbelief before biting her lip and swallowing nervously. As she moved to rise from her bed, she decided to go down _only_ for the sake of telling him to get his dumb butt out of the stupid rain, and nothing more.

* * *

"_Drew Hayden, take that back!" she screamed._

"_Why? It's true," he snarled. "You and your cliches...you're always living in your stupid ideologies! You keep expecting _life_ to turn out like...some _fairy tale_!"__  
_

_Despite their glaring, both acknowledged that, deep down, they wanted to stop arguing. It wasn't worth it. In fact, they weren't sure how this even started in the first place._

_But both of them still had their pride._

"_And what's wrong with that!"_

It wasn't a jealous third party that got between them.

"_You think life's just going to hand you Prince Charming on a silver platter?" demanded Drew, stepping closer to May and looming over her. "It doesn't work that way. You always talk about wanting someone and it's _annoying _because you're too busy _daydreaming_ to open your eyes and see what's in front of you!"_

"What _is _that_ supposed to mean, Drew!" shouted May, her eyes narrowing._

It wasn't an earthshattering secret.

_He released a frustrated sound, ran a hand through his hair, hesitated for half a second, and then pulled her roughly by her blouse, sending her body flying into his with a yelp on her part. __That yelp was quickly cut off by his mouth._

_For a few seconds, everything was silent._

_And then she shoved him away. Immediately, May put a hand up to her mouth and, wide-eyed, watched as he stumbled for a brief second before regaining his balance._

"_S-sorry," she eventually choked out. "I...I have to go." __And with that, she turned and ran._

Still, it might have been a _little _cliche.

* * *

May's hand rested on the doorknob. She stopped.

_What_ was going _on_? Why was Drew outside her house? In the rain? _Without an umbrella? _At _three thirty _in the_ morning?_

...Maybe she was just tired, but as these questions flitted through her mind, May didn't think she remembered giving her hand the okay to fling open the door.

Still, though, even if she had been avoiding him for the past few weeks, what mattered now was that he was standing there, his clothes soaked, his hair clinging to his face, his eyes steel, his face unreadable. He was holding up a stack of laminated paper.

With a nervous gulp, May stepped out onto her front porch and closed the door behind her. She walked until she was a step away from the rain and a few steps away from Drew himself. Her eyes hesitantly met his.

"Drew..." Her voice was shaky. "What are you doing?"

There was a moment when he didn't respond. That moment felt like eternity.

Wordlessly, Drew took away the front piece of paper to reveal another.

"**You aren't an introverted nerd.**"

May read the words in a heartbeat. She read them again, though the second reading did nothing to dissuade her confusion. Drew flipped to the next sheet.

"**I'm not captain of the football team.**"

Suddenly, partial realization dawned on May.

"**I didn't use you to get back at an ex."**

"**We aren't childhood friends who took too long to properly develop hormones."**

"**I don't have urges to suck your blood."**

May resisted the urge to burst out laughing, but a mangled giggle managed to escape.

"**And most of all..."**

**"...we didn't make a stupid bet about trying to make each other uncomfortable."**

May couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed, but in her defense, she saw him chuckle, too, before he turned to the next page.

"**But...**"

"**We have our own story...**"

"**That started and ends right now, regardless of what happens.**"

Suddenly, in a far corner of May's mind, it clicked. The reason why this was happening at three thirty in the morning.

They had _met_ at three thirty in the morning...

"**I can't keep pressing if you don't want me in your life.**"

"**So...one last question.**"

Silence. Then...

"Will you forgive me?" he whispered, and even through the rain, May heard his words...and the double entendre behind them.

There was a moment where she blankly stared at him.

Then May took a few steps towards him, leaving the safety of the porch and feeling the first of many raindrops on her skin. Soon, she was standing right in front of and peering up at him. And then, in a flash, she raised herself up onto her tiptoes, quickly and gently catching his lips with hers.

A kiss in the rain.

A few seconds later, May pulled away and lowered herself back down to her regular height. She studied his face again. The way his eyes were shocked and his smirk was somehow both smarmy and tender told her that her answer had gotten across to him. With a short, relieved chuckle, Drew dropped the laminated messages onto the ground and pulled her into him.

"You said that cliches were unbelievable...unrealistic," mused May after a few moments. "You said you didn't believe in love."

"I don't," Drew replied swiftly, a faint smile on his lips as he touched her forehead with his. "But I believe in you."

* * *

-*-_fin_-*-

* * *

To get the "uncomfortable" tidbits and the bit about Leaf/Gary's hoodie thing in the third memory, you'll have to read the sister fic to this one, Uncomfortable. If you do, and then read a few select scenes from this one again, it might make for a slightly better reading experience. :p (If not, well...sorry, lol)

...i know, i know. the conflict was bad. roflmao /dies.

(also sorry if Drew's ooc [which he is. a bit]. I tried, but...)

Anyways, reviews are much loved and thanks for reading! :)

_word count: 1996_


End file.
